Keyboards have been widely used to serve as a man-machine interface between a user and an electronic apparatus, such as personal computer, industrial controller, and cash registers. An incorrectly-operating keyboard may lead to incorrect data input and thus cause serious damage to the electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, a keyboard is tested manually by sequentially testing a microprocessor, light emitting diode (LED) indicators and keys thereof by an operator. This is very inefficient. Furthermore, since the keys are manually depressed for test, the force that the operator applies to different keys may be different which may result in incorrect test result.
It is thus desirable to have a keyboard testing system that efficiently and effectively tests a keyboard and obtains correct test results.